criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Runs Out
Time Runs Out is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the tenth case in Friend or Foe? and the tenth case overall. It takes place as the fifth and final case in the South America region. Plot Following the team's efforts in South America, the team eventually arrived in Infinity, the domed headquarters of the International Crimes Division and the modern utopia of the world. Nolan soon used his clearance to enter the city and told the team to wait in the foyer of the headquarters while he convened with Chief Marnie Branford in her office in order to start evacuating Infinity. As the team worriedly waited in the headquarters, Kayla insisted that Nolan had been gone too long and asked that she and the player head to Marnie's office to find out what was going on. The pair soon hurried to Marnie's office, only to find scorch marks on the door. There, inside the office overlooking the city, they found Marnie with her throat slit, smoke bellowing from the wounds. With no trace of Nolan, Suniva, who struggled to come to terms with the murder, revealed that Marnie's neck was cut by an advanced laser torch, developed by dome engineer Ricardo Morag, Bryson's uncle. Along with Ricardo, they found reason to suspect dome guard Julia Hyde and diamond magnate Darryl Brennan. As the pair recapped, a man, surrounded by guards, approached them, revealing himself to be Roy Ketcher, the President of Infinity. He then demanded that the team step down from the investigation due to their bias, and that the Infinity guards would push forwards on one suspect: Nolan Anderson. The team tried to rebuke the orders, but Roy pressed on, insisting they back down. A while later, Kayla admitted her desire to carry on with the case, declaring they couldn't allow Roy to pin it on Nolan. As Dara worked on locating Nolan, the team found evidence to suspect Kayla's girlfriend, army veteran Irena Rodionova, and Judge Alexander Donovan. They then located Nolan, who insisted that the meeting was attacked and he barely escaped. They then told Nolan he had to stay low until they found the killer. Afterwards, they discovered that Marnie disagreed with Darryl on his power source research, believing that Darryl's ideas for alternative energy could destroy the city. Julia also quarrelled with Marnie and her creation of the International Crimes Division, believing the team were corrupt. Knowing the attack was imminent, Kayla requested a recap with the player. Tadashi then rushed in and revealed that Serpentine had sent out a message; "two hours until doomsday". As the dome descended into panic, the team realized there was no time left to evacuate, and that they needed to find Serpentine within two hours. In their endeavour, they discovered that Irena argued with Marnie due to the latter's refusal to evacuate the dome, that Alexander hated Marnie for opening an investigation into his past, and that Nolan had reached out to criminal contacts in the dome for them to hunt down Serpentine. With all said and done, the pieces aligned, leading to Nolan as the guilty party. They then confronted Nolan in the foyer of the headquarters, where he insisted his innocence. Kayla pressed on, detailing the incriminating evidence found on clues and how Nolan survived the meeting, whereas Marnie did not. Nolan insisted that he barely escaped with his life and in the time after, tried to reach out to contacts to apprehend Serpentine, but Kayla refused to give up. She then pleaded with Nolan to admit the truth, reminding him of the oath he took when he became a police officer; to help others. Nolan then insisted he would never kill Marnie, as she was his mentor and like a mother to him. Kayla then sighed, agreeing that Nolan seemed innocent. The team coordinator then asked they review the case and discover Serpentine's true identity, as he was sure he was being framed by Serpentine and their agents. Knowing that if Nolan was being framed, Serpentine could still enact the attack, Kayla and the player agreed to Nolan's idea, but decided to place him in a cell in the headquarters nevertheless. As the team took Nolan to a cell, Kayla started to panic with the belief that Serpentine was still free and would attack in only one hour. Just then, Roy entered, demanding answers on their progress. Kayla and the player anxiously approached Roy, where they explained their beliefs. Kayla insisted that Roy give them a chance to prove Nolan's innocence and find Serpentine, promising they wouldn't let him down. Roy then agreed to their request, but told them that if they were wrong, the division would be shut down. Knowing they only had one hour to find Serpentine, Kayla asked to head back to the crime scene. After unlocking Marnie's cabinet, they searched through her files and found a list of possible threats to Infinity. Tadashi hurriedly analysed the documents before revealing the disheartening truth - a photo of Irena and Vito meeting in Spain. Refusing to believe it, Kayla tried to find alternative solutions, before Dara insisted that Irena had been spotted by the dome entrance. With only five minutes left, they rushed to the entrance where they found Irena clutching a device. Irena then confessed, admitting that she was Serpentine and the second leader of La Familia. She then detailed that the device would send vibrations through the glass to shatter the dome, unleashing arctic temperatures upon the city. Kayla pleaded with her girlfriend but Irena insisted she had to remain loyal to La Familia, no matter what, explaining that she killed Marnie before she could evacuate the dome. She also revealed how she was informing La Familia of the team's movements after stowing away on board the plane. She then went to place the device, only to be shot in the side by Dara. A tearful Kayla then called the paramedics as Irena was taken away to hospital. A few days later, Irena refused to confess her motives in the court. Stand-in Judge, Martha Murdoch, sentenced Irena to life imprisonment for the murder and terrorist attack. Kayla then requested to see Irena in her cell. Irena initially refused to confess, but eventually cracked, admitting La Familia was the family she never had. She explained how her parents died when she was young and she joined the army, but after returning home she was cast aside, left homeless on the streets. Irena joined La Familia to support herself, but rose up the ranks to become Serpentine, eventually being brainwashed by the group. She explained how she never argued with Marnie about evacuating the dome, admitting it was her cover story, and that she placed Nolan's DNA on the scene to frame him. A quiet Irena then told Kayla that she never meant to hurt her and directed her to the city viewpoint. The pair soon rushed to the scene and eventually discovered Irena's burner phone, which revealed her communications about the attack to a phone number, which Tadashi traced to Darryl. Believing Darryl was the final leader, they rushed to the security check where Julia revealed she'd let Darryl go. Knowing they had to apprehend Darryl for his involvement, Tadashi started trying to locate his phone. After Nolan thanked the pair for clearing his name, Roy promoted Nolan to Chief of the International Crimes Division following Marnie's death. Tadashi then rushed in excitedly, insisting he'd located Darryl's phone. He then revealed that Darryl was in Morocco - and the team set off for the new continent. Summary Victim *'Marnie Branford' (found with her throat cut open in her office) Murder Weapon *'Laser Torch' Killer *'Nolan Anderson' (framed) *'Irena Rodionova' (true killer) Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect has an under-skin chip. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect has an under-skin chip. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect has an under-skin chip. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect has an under-skin chip. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect has an under-skin chip. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect has an under-skin chip. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer takes multivitamin powder. *The killer knows binary code. *The killer has an under-skin chip. *The killer has a burn. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Marnie's Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Holographic Screen) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes multivitamin powder; New Suspect: Ricardo Morag) *Confront Ricardo over his creation being used in the murder. *Examine Holographic Screen. (Result: Marnie's Arrival Time; New Crime Scene: Dome Checkpoint) *Investigate Dome Checkpoint. (Clues: Confiscation Box, Briefcase, Smashed Glasses) *Examine Confiscation Box. (Result: Marnie's Badge Gel) *Examine Neon Gel. (Result: Plasma; New Suspect: Julia Hyde) *Confront Julia over her plasma gun residue on the badge. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Power Source) *Analyze Power Source. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Darryl Brennan) *Confront Darryl over the diamond-powered energy source. *Examine Smashed Glasses. (Result: Smart Glasses) *Analyze Smart Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows binary code) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate City Viewpoint. (Clues: Mobile Phone, Broken Watch, Bloody Glove) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Lock Screen; New Suspect: Irena Rodionova) *Question Irena on her phone in the viewpoint. (Attribute: Irena knows binary code) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Smartwatch) *Analyze Smartwatch. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Alexander Donovan) *Quiz Alexander on his meetings with Marnie. (Attribute: Alexander takes multivitamin powder and knows binary code) *Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Mechanical Scraps) *Analyze Mechanical Scraps. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an under-skin chip; New Suspect: Nolan Anderson) *Confront Nolan on where he's been. (Attribute: Nolan takes multivitamin powder; New Crime Scene: Scorch Marks) *Investigate Scorch Marks. (Clues: Magazine Rack, Broken Object) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: "Genius" Magazine) *Speak to Darryl over the victim's message on the magazine. (Attribute: Darryl knows binary code, takes multivitamin powder, and has an under-skin chip) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Statuette) *Confront Julia about the broken statuette. (Attribute: Julia knows binary code, takes multivitamin powder, and has an under-skin chip) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Ricardo about Marnie's motion to illegalize the laser torches. (Attribute: Ricardo knows binary code, takes multivitamin powder, and has an under-skin chip; New Crime Scene: Security Checks) *Investigate Security Checks. (Clue: Marnie's Badge, CCTV Camera, Folder) *Examine Marnie's Badge. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (08:00:00) *Confront Irena over her DNA on Marnie's badge. (Attribute: Irena takes multivitamin powder and has an under-skin chip) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Confront Nolan over his suspicious activity. (Attribute: Nolan knows binary code and has an under-skin chip) *Examine Folder. (Result: Investigative Folder) *Ask Alexander why the victim opened an investigation into his past. (Attribute: Alexander has an under-skin chip) *Investigate Binoculars. (Clues: Faded Object, High-Tech Box) *Examine Faded Object. (Result: Multivitamin Powder) *Analyze Multivitamin Powder. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine High-Tech Box. (Result: Laser Torch) *Analyze Laser Torch. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Countdown to Disaster (5/5). (No stars) Countdown to Disaster (5/5) *Plead with Roy for more time. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Marnie's Office. (Clue: Locked Cabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Marnie's Files) *Analyze Marnie's Files. (06:00:00) *Investigate Dome Checkpoint. (Clue: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Locket) *Confront Irena over being Serpentine. (Reward: Tactical Outfit) *Investigate City Viewpoint. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (04:00:00) *See where Darryl went from Julie. *Witness Nolan's promotion. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:South America (FOF)